U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,522 discloses covering the transfer channels of a two-stroke engine from the outside with covers so that the cylinder can be manufactured in a simple manner in a die casting process. The covers of the transfer channels have projections in order to obtain an advantageous channel geometry. The projections project into the transfer channels and form wall sections thereof. The covers are attached to the cylinder with threaded fasteners. The cylinder bore can become distorted when assembling the covers on the cylinder. This causes an increased wear in the cylinder bore and therefore a deteriorated power of the two-stroke engine.